Clumsily In Love
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: Alice and Jasper Whitlock have always wanted something they could never have; a child. Now, adopting a young one, how will there lives change? What will happen in the future with 2 vampires and a human? AxJ in beginning chapters, leads up to ExB
1. Google

**This story plot was just something I came up while re-reading Twilight. I've read stories about Rosalie and Emmett adopting, but then I wondered what about Alice and Jasper? **

**Playlist: All You Ever Wanted- Michelle Branch**

**Clumsily In Love  
Chapter 1: Google**

Alice's POV

Seeking the future is giftful thing to do. Being a vampire. Not so much. Most people always think that there life is horrible, but it's not. Do I sound depressing? Sorry. I'm gonna tell you a story about my life.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon. And I'm a vampire. I don't drink human blood, but I feed on the blood of animals. I've heard all about different covens coming and going in the small town of Wareham, but not that many.

I mean sure that there's some sunlight, but it's not that bright all the time. Especially in the winter time. It was snowing now, and was about 12 degrees. Like that really mattered. I sighed as I clicked the next page to the shopping website I was on. Staring at the clock I noticed something.

Where's Jasper?

Jasper was my husband, so technically my name was Mary Alice Whitlock. I like it when people used the name Alice instead of Mary. That name was just, not fitting my peronality. Now Alice sounds like a good enough name, don't you think?

"Ali?" I heard Jasper calling after he shut the door. "In the bedroom." I responded whispering. I know that he would be able to hear me. Something was missing. He was a great husband and all, but I knew that there was something I could never have.

A child.

Vampires can't conceive babies. I've noticed that a long time ago. No matter how much I wanted one, I know that the rules would never change. My body would never change. So I was trapped in the 5 foot body forever, where nothing moves, nothing ever changes. Jasper was looking at me, probably knowing what I was thinking.

He gracefully landed on the bed, pulling me with him. "Don't be sad, darlin'." He said, his southern accent coming out a little bit. I closed my eyes, engulfing myself in his intoxicatin scent. We sat in this position for a while, him resting his head on top of mine, me curled up in his lap.

Until one idea finally hit me. I sat up fast, making Jasper move his head off me. "What?" He asked, sitting up not against the headboard. I just grabbed the black laptop off the desk and danced back over towards the bed.

"What are you doing now, love?" He asked as I typed furiously. Why didn't we have figured this out about 80 years ago?!

"Searching the Internet. Don't kill me." I muttered out, still typing. If I went just a little bit longer... Wait a minute. My typing slowly stopped, and I just stared into his eyes.

"I want a child." I said, grabbing his hand. He sighed. "You're not going to hurt it, Jazz. Trust me." I said with a smile and then started typing again, this time with Jasper over my shoulder. I knew google was made for some reason, for Alice Whitlock to find herself a child.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Jasper asked suddenly. I thought for a sec. If it was a boy, then it would wear like, football jerseys, But if it was a girl- "Girl." I said after a moment, then smiled. I had found what I was looking for. It was early in the morning now, almost 8:45. The orphanage opened 10 minutes ago.

I grabbed my keys off the table, and grabbed Jasper by the hand. I ran towards the car, him following right behind me. As we were driving, I noticed something. "The Vultori, what if they-"

"They won't find out," He calmed. "Were going to stay under cover, and no one will bother us. If we're going to make a family, I want what's best for my child. And if that is what means I'm putting myself in danger, then dammit I will." I had never seen him speak like this. He really did care.

Once we got to the orphanage, it started snowing again, making the place looked very calm. Parents were walking in and out as children were running around. I was kinda nervous. What if none of them like me?

"Alice, don't think that. Don't doubt yourself. It's hard not to like you." He said reassuringly, kissing my lips gently. What did I ever do to deserve someone like him?

He came around the side of the car, opened my door and offered me his hand. I took it as we walked into the orphanage. When we opened up the door, there were kids running around. Jasper tensed, but I just squeezed his hand. He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"Hiya!" A little girl said, running up to us. She had red straight hair and green eyes. It looked like she was around the age of 4. "I'm Lilly!" She said smiling up at us. I had a vision then , so Jasper started talking to the little girl.

There was a little girl in a room. Just sitting and looking out the window. She looked to be the age of 2. She had brown hair ontop of her head, which had a small ribbon in it. She was wearing just a diaper and a plad dress. (All clothing said in this story will be on my profile.)

When I came out of the vision, I could see that Jasper was watching me now and the little girl was playing and running into a different room. I went up the steps, and found the little girl with brown hair, but now she was with someone. I guess a guidance watcher or something.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Garcia. Is there anything I can help you with?" She said, standing up after putting the little girl back down in the chair.

"Who's this?" I asked, walking over to her as Jasper followed a moment later. I could tell that this baby had a more attractive scent then any other one downstairs. He lingered by the doorframe then came walking over, holding his breathe.

"This is Isabella Swan. She's our newest addition to the orphanage." Mrs. Garcia said, smiling at the child. "Her father, Charlie Swan, left for a buisness trip, and passed away from an oncoming drunk-driver. Bella's mother, Renee, was carrying her when that happened. Once giving birth to her, Renee, also passed away."

"She's been living with the nextdoor neighbors at there house, but they soon brought her here about 3 weeks ago. She knows what we're saying, and she is a very smart girl." Mrs. Garcia said. One of the little girls were calling her down the hall, so she had to go.

"Hi there Bella." I said, walking toward the window. She looked up and smiled. "Your naturally cute aren't you?" I said as Jasper chuckled. She looked over towards him, and made a curious face. He started walking over. She looked over at me, then back to Jasper who was now kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey Bella. This is Alice and I'm Jasper." She nodded her head slightly, and then stuck her hand out to play with the little zipper strap in Jaspers jacket. She smiled full-out then. He also smiled and relaxed.

I had another vision. This time, it was of me and Bella out shopping for books and clothes. It looked to be an older version of her, around the age of 5. She was wearing just a plain dress that had camouflage. I just knew that she would be living with us.

Once I came out of it, I noticed that Bella was now playing with his hair, as Jasper chuckled at me. "Took you long enough." I smacked his arm playfully, and then turned towards Bella, who took her hand out of Jaspers hair and reached for me. I happily obliged and took the little angel into my arms. This was the one.

"Jasper, this one." I said and he understood. "Good," He said standing up. "Because if anyone else took this little girl, then we'd miss out on a whole bunch of things in life." And with that, we left the room and went to go find Mrs. Garcia.

"Ah, I've seen you have taken an eye at Isabella." She said smiling. I'd have to get to know her better, she seems like a nice person. "That's right." I said, shifting Bella onto on right hip. She gave us some paperwork to make it official, and after we both signed it, the three of us went to go find Isabella Marie Whitlock's things.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" I asked as we got into the car with Isabella. It was a good thing I found a carseat in the back of the car.

"Your seriously asking this, huh Alice?" He said softly, grabbing my hand. "Your going to be a wonderful mother, and we're going to take care of this baby." I smiled and squeezed his hand as we drove out.

"Now all we need to find out is what we need to get for this child."


	2. Watchers

**Playlist: All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects  
**Chapter 2: Watchers  
Jasper's POV

"Jazz, I think I'm gonna go shopping." Alice said, bouncing off the couch. Bella had fallen asleep about 40 minutes ago, so it wouldn't be awhile until she wakes up. I had went hunting a little while back, so Bella's scent didn't effect me that much.

I was going to have to get used to it, the scent that wanted me to kill the child, but in the back of my head, I knew that I could never do that to my daughter. I smiled at Alice, letting go of her hand.

She grabbed her keys and walked out, locking the door on the way. It was about 20 minutes later that I heard Bella waking up. I got to her room, quicker than I intened to, but then I smelt something.

She started crying. I looked down, and saw the tiniest cut on her finger, and on that finger, there was blood.

**Alice's POV**

Now what would a baby eat? And why would I feed her some mushed up junk in a can? I saw about 2 mothers putting a lot of cans into there cart. I'de rather let her eat chicken. Does she eat chicken?

Hey, don't laugh at me! I don't know what a 2 year old eats! Just as I was about to put down a can of green, squishy pickles in a jar down, I had a vision.

There was Bella, and I guess she scraped her arm on the crib. And it was deep. Oh god. Jasper ran into the room, looked down and saw it. His eyes turned black, and he picked up the crying baby girl, lowering his lips to where the cut was.

"NO!" I screamed, dropping the glass onto the floor and running out of the store with everyone staring at me. I ran to the car, faster then humanly possible, started the car and booked it.

Searching around for my phone, I knew that I didn't have it. "Jasper, I swear!" I muttered under my breath, hitting 140 miles per hour. Finally breaking into the driveway, I jumped out of the car before it could stop moving, and jumped through the window.

"JASPER!" I screamed, searching the house for them. When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. There, sitting on the couch, was Jasper, and...Bella!? Yes, it was them, and they were just sitting there, Bella wrapped in a blanket cuddled up into Jasper's side watching TV.

I ran over there, grabbing Bella who looked panicked at first but then relaxed and started playing with my necklace. I looked down at her finger, which was now wrapped perfectly with a bandade. I sighed in reliefe.

I turned towards Jasper, who just was wearing a smile on his face. "How was shopping?" He asked, standing up. I smacked him on the arm.

"How did you-" "I wanted to," He cut me off, "but then I thought about she's my daughter, and I didn't want to lose her." I smiled. This really was going to work out fine. His eyes were back to the regular honey gold eyes.

"I think it would be better if we all went shopping." I said, grabbing Jasper's arm in my free hand and leading him out towards the door.

"Whatever floats your boat, love." He said as he hopped into the driver seat. He gave me a questioned look. "You never shut the car off? What, you just tuck and roll?" If he only knew...if he only knew.

Shopping with a cute baby, brings you a lot of attention. I mean, literally. More attention then we had gotten before. Bella just sat down in the cart as I pushed her around, trying to see what this baby would eat.

Apparently, she would eat chicken! Ha! I told you, but no, you just don't listen, huh? Oh, I'm talking to myself now, huh? Where's Jasper? I turned around, finding a very amused Jasper.

"Your emotions are going crazy." He chuckled, leaning against the isle. I rolled my eyes, and started walking away. He got up and followed.

"Okay, Bella," I said, getting her attention. She turned up towards me and smiled. "What kind of chicken do you want?" I asked.

"Uh, Alice-"

"What? I think she's smart enough to pick her own chicken Jazz!"

"Okay, okay, take your time."

"See, now as that hard?" I said after Bella picked out a random chicken. She was really going to eat it.

"Okay, now onto diapers..." I muttered to myself, turning the cart the opposite direction. Bella just looked around, blushing from time to time when someone came up to us. Now, she was staring at another child, who was talking to his mother.

"Mmm-" She said, then stopped. I turned down towards her. "Maa" Uh, was I suppost to understand that? What was she trying to say-wait...

"Mama?" I asked, pointing to myself. She looked in thought. I smiled while walking down the isle, everytime she looked up at me, she wold try to say it.

"Jasper? Where have you been?" I asked as I was putting the diapers under the wagon.

"I wanted to see something," He said, reaching into his pocket. And pulling out... oh he has _got _to be kidding me.

"Jasper, can vampires ever get drunk?" I wondered in amusement as he pulled out a hotdog. "And how did you even fit that in there?"

"Don't underestimate me, dear." He said, laughing to himself. He held the hotdog out to Bella, who looked at it first, then reached for it. I snatched it out of his hands, broke a piece off, and fed it to her.

"Well?" Jasper asked to her, crouching down so he would be the same level as her. "Do you like it?" Then I bursted out laughing. She had actually thrown the hotdog at his hair, and now he's walking around with a weiner in his hair!

Bella giggled, then reached back out for it, grabbing it, and then patting Jaspers head. "Shhry..." Oh what was this? She's trying out new words at a supermarket? I just smiled, and then danced the cart down to the baby supply section.

Grabbing a crib, bottles, toys, and other things I thought she might need, I checked everything over, and started walking towards the check-out lanes. Turning my back for one minute with Jasper trying to find something else crazy, I double checked everything.

"Look good love?" I asked Bella, who just nodded her head. She looked over my shoulder now, and started pointing. I turned around slowly and saw nothing there. There weren't a lot of people here anymore, but there was a decent amount.

I turned back to the cart. Bella started pointing again, and this time when I turned around, there in a vacant spot, was another vampire. This one with red eyes. She looked down at Bella, then to me, then looked when Jasper came back, and ran off.

I had a vision then. There was the same vampire, but this time, she was in Volterra. NO!

"Jasper! She's going to tell Aro! She's already there, oh god Jasper, we gotta leave." I said, grabbing Bella and forgetting the cart. Jasper was right behind me, and when we got out the door, we stopped and slowed down.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked, looking over her for anything. She seemed to be okay, she was just leaning her head on my shoulder, her hand playing with my shirt.

"Going some where, aren't we?" We turned around, to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius standing right in front of us. Jasper growled, stepping in front of us as I hugged Bella more closer.

"Breaking the rules? Letting a human know our secret?" Aro said, walking more towards us. "I come for no fight. Unless, that is what you want."

"Mama..." Bella whispered to me, as I just stroked her hair. Aro looked towards us.

"Did she just call you her mother?" He asked, pointing a finger towards Bella. I just stood frozen. He reached out for her, I took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt it," He said, in a way that no one would believe it. Jasper still standing in front of me, took a step foward, now in a crouching position.

"Young Jasper, protecting the less fortunate missfit?" He said, turning towards Jasper now. He didn't even flinch when Aro put a hand on his shoulder. I think I could actually see all the things he was seing right now.

"Ah, I see. You adopted young Isabella." He said, still stalking towards me. I backed away some more, my back now hitting the wall.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked, leaning Bella as far away as possible. He stopped.

"Listen very closely. Every day, I will be around, watching your every move. If this child, ever tells anyone, or even hints about what we are, then I will with out hesitation, come and kill you." He said, staring at something far off in the distance now.

He stalked off after what ever he was looking for before, and left. I took a step foward, breathing in the faint scent of where they went. Nothing weird was going on anymore. Everything was silent.

"Are you girls okay?" Jasper asked, turning around, grabbing hold of my shoulders. I just nodded, looking down to see Bella with wide eyes, staring right back up at us. Or something behind us...

I turned up quickly, but didn't see anything. Now she was looking up at me. And now I could see what she was staring at. The snow. Oh shoot.

"We gotta go before she gets sick." I said, rushing back inside the store, grabbing the cart of food, -thankfully no one took it- and was on our way out.

As we walked towards the car, all I could think of was one thing...

"Jasper," I said, grabbing onto his jacket. He paused for a moment. "Me need to move."

* * *

_OK people, so hows it been? Yup, I know, it's almost time to go back to school...Hate it to. Anyway, you guys should be thanking Kellygirl96, because she's the one who keeps reminding me of this story..._

_So, another chapter of this story will be out later early in the morning, so get ready for the moving van! Thanks for reading. Oh! And I'm in desperate need of some really good fanfiction stories!_

_(Because some people in this world don't like finding stories for Rosie... *cough* Ali *cough*... so If you have any good stories about Bella/Edward than that will be great! Yay!_


	3. Live Like We're Dying

_**Everyone knows Youtube, right? Well, if you would like to see a video made by me of my aunty Stephie dancing in front of my webcam, then go onto youtube, type in Super Star Steph, then click on the one that has the user WhackyErica.**_

Comment and rate, and actually she's really excited to be getting all these views. And DJ (my brother for people who didn't know that,) made the little description, and now me, so. Yeah. Oh! And thanks to Kell-ayyy, Mikayley, ET, and that other kid that commented, ha. Thanks!

**Playlist: All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects, Kris Allen- Live Like We're Dying**

Chapter 3: Live Like We're Dying.  
Alice's POV

We both knew that we would do anything to protect Bella, even if it did mean us sacrificing everything we had for her. Jasper was looking at brochures and on the Internet, searching for houses that we could move into quickly.

"Alice? Why don't we just rent a hotel room for a week." He said, speaking as if I was right next him, even though I was upstairs. I was trying to get Bella to take a bath, but she was being stubborn.

"Come on Bella, take a bath. Then, I'll uh... give you some icecream!" I said thinking it over for a moment. But she still wouldn't budge. She just sat on the counter, crossing her arms.

"I'll read you a book." I said, reaching out towards her. She just looked away. I sighed. "Your gonna make mommy cry..." Wouldn't hurt for trying, even though we can't cry. I put my head in my hands and started making sobbing noises.

She looked up, reaching for me. I just stood in the same position, leaning up against the wall. "Mamma, oye gy" She tried speaking, now I looked up. She was trying to get off the counter.

"So you'll take a bath? For mommy?" I asked as she nodded her head, lifting her arms so I could undress her. Once I was done doing that, I put her in the warm water, which she just splashed around in.

"So Bella," I asked as I started washing her, "what do you want to be for Halloween?" "Uh..." She said, tilting her head to the side a little bit. I just laughed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well think about that later. So, do you want to go on a trip? We can go see new things!" I said, trying to make it seem exciting. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Hey." Jasper said, walking into the door. He smiled at Bella, who was putting the washcloth ontop of her head. "I found a house, in-" but he got cut off. We both saw something out the back window. I grabbed Bella, working on her at vampire speed then dried her off and put some clothes on her.

When I was finished, she looked down, her eyes going wide and staring at me. But I just stood inside the room, the door closed and the curtain closed at Jasper went outside. "It's okay Alice, it's just a pig."

"Oh, oka-wait, what!?" I called out, getting up and putting Bella in her crib to sleep. I walked over to the door, and there in the light from the street lights, was a pig.

"Ew!" I said, taking a step back. The pig just snorted at me.

"Oh come on love, can't we keep him?" Jasper said in a seriouse tone, but I knew he just wanted to laugh. Fine, we can play along like that.

"Fine."

"Wait, what?"

"I said it was fine. Keep it in the backyard. And if it ever walks near my child, I will, kill it." And with that, I glared at the pig, and walked back to a crying Bella. Wait, crying?

"Bella, what's wrong?" I said walking into the dark room. But she wasn't there. Oh my god. "JASPER!" He came running in, all covered in dirt. "I can't find Bella."

"Okay, well split up!" He said and ran out the door.

"BELLA!" Was all you could hear. I didn't even care that we woke up the neighbors. Muttering prophanitites under my breath, I found that Jasper was now going into the woods. How far could she have gotten?

I couldn't finfd her scent, it cut off inside the house, and now I was just worrying now. What if someone has her? What if Aro stole her? What if a vampire was hunting and smelled her-no Alice, don't think that.

She's only 2, she can't go that far. And then, I saw something. And a oink. And a cry. Dammit.

"Jasper! Get that effin hog off my daughter!" I yelled, Jasper running there faster then I could see, and now the pig was gone, and Bella was lying on her back, crying. The hog had been ontop of her, I think licking her. Ew!

She turned her head towards when Jasper came back, the pig no where in sight. She whimpered when I sighed, and started walking over to me, not even taking to steps before she was in my arms.

I had gotten there so fast that her eyes were in a daze before she figured out what was going on. Jasper came back, with dirt on his white shirt, rustling some leaves out of his hair. "Pigs out."

Bella just glared at him. I giggled. Oh come on! If your daughter did that to your husband, then wouldn't you do that too?

"You like bacon?" I just rolled my eyes and walked on. I've been rolling my eyes a lot, haven't I?

"We don't wat Jasper." I said, walking back into the house with Bella in my arms. I was going to have to give her another bath.

~*~

It was about 8:30 when Bella finally went to sleep, leaving me and Jasper still trying to find more houses. It was about 1:20 in the morning when he finally fell off the bed. Wait, what?

"Did you just fall off the bed?"

"Yes, I just did."

"Um, why?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Because Alice, I think that falling off the bed, brings the inner energy from inside of you out into the opening, letting the aura turning to a beautiful color, and letting the world know your open effections."

"What?" I asked, rolling off the bed also, landing on top of his chest.

"I don't know." He sighed, grabbing the computer and clicking a random page. "If this isn't the next house we like and we can get into it tomorrow-"

"Jasper! Look!" He turned his head upside down, reading perfectly out loud.

"Two story house, 2 bathrooms, 3 rooms, a kitchen and dining room, basement, attic. Price range: $134,000.00 - $160,000.00 . Viewers welcom 24/7, move in on your own convenience.

"That's it! Where is it!?" I said, grabbing the little mouse thing and clicking. "Ohio?" What?

"No, wrong one. It's number 128. So..." I muttered under my breath, then pausing to see if anyone was around here. All you could hear was the heater and the crickets out side, the soothing sound of Bella's heartbeat, and mine and Jasper's breathing.

"Washington."

"Let's go." I said, jumping up and running around the room, throwing the remainder clothing inside of suit cases then ran down the steps to get Bella's things. Grabbing the plane tickets, and yes. I did know that we were going to find the house about 3 weekd ago, but I wanted to be even more excited! I grabbed Bella from her crib, and then ran to the car.

Jasper had already thrown everything inside of the car, so we were on our way to the airport.

~*~

"Why is it that everytime we go on a plane, you always get the seat that theres an annoying kid that likes to thump the back of your seat?" I giggled as I sat Bella on my lap to Jasper. He looked annoyed, but I guess he wasn't that mad since he was smiling a little.

"Because no one likes the kid like that." He said as he rolled his eyes. But then I heard the most annoying sound in the world.

"Yeah, but then why do I always get the fat dude that likes to fall asleep with grease all over his shirt, and he snores so loudly, and eventually he'll put his head on your shoulder?" I whispered so no one would hear how rude I was being.

He just laughed, still playing with Bella. I guess that she found animals really interesting, so he found these small stuffed animals, so she's been just looking at them then trying to but there heads off.

"So what do you want to do once we-" I was cut off by that dude next to me. DID HE JUST PUT HIS HEAD ON MY SHOULDER! "Jazz you better make this person wake uo or so help me..." I threatened. He just held in his laughter.

Bella turned around and looked at me strangely, then turned to the dude next to him. These seats were pretty close, so even if Jasper reached over, he'd hit the dude with the fake hair and the laptop.

She reached up, and started petting his hair. "Kitty." She said as she stroked the hair. Then it actually...came right off the dudes head!

He looked up startled and grabbed the hair back.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, trying not to laugh but really not succeeding. "Uh, she really likes animals." Jasper put in, putting his fist over his mouth to make it look like he was laughing.

The man just got up and stormed away into the back of the plane. Gotta love first class. There weren't really a lot of people here, so no one really got bothered.

"Excuse me passangers, we're about to hit some turbulency. Please fasten your seatbelts." The intercom went off with the lady who was flirtying with Jasper. Barbie...

And right after she said that, the plane started to bounce up and down. Why haven't I seen this coming before? Actually, I haven't had a vision in a long time. I wonder if I'm losing my powers, no I'm not, don't think that.

I pulled a quieted down Bella more into my chest, her hand resting lazily on my heart, where there would never be a beat. All of the people around looked to be at normal, but you could tell that they were worried.

I felt Jasper grab my hand, calming me a little instantly. Why was I so nervous? Probably because it felt like I was blind, not being able to see the future was different and now I was starting to get a headache. Could vampires even get headaches?

"I can't see-" I started to say to Jasper, but just when I said that you could feel that the plane had lost some height. And I could tell that we were not landing.

It took the rest of the people about a minute to finally realize what was going on. We were alll going to die. Well, we weren't. That including Bella, I added holding down a figiting Bella. I could tell that she was never going to like planes when she was older.

"Ready?" I heard Jasper ask one everyone was running around, leading me back into the room where all the bags were. I nodded, making sure that how ever this ended up, Bella would still live.

"Can I just say something?" I asked as Jasper opened the door, some of the bags falling out. It looked like all those movies when people would jump out and there would be papers falling our.

"Anything." He said, turning towards me, looking around for something useful. He found a blanket that looked comfy, taking Bella from my arms and wrapping her in it. Right after she was done being wrapped up, I grabbed her back into my arms.

Something about her present always calmed me down, sometimes even better than Jasper can.

I looked down, and saw that we had just passed over some water, it looking like a beach of some sort. Well, at least the good thing is that we're in Washington.

People were now actually jumping out of the windows and emergency exits to get away, landing into the dark waters below.

I had a firm grip on Bella, and then thought of something. "Why don't planes have any parachutes!?" And with that, we both jumped off.

When we were closer to the ground, us stull falling, I was getting ready to land on the tree branch so there wouldn't be much impact. I had turned Bella's head in towards me so she wouldn't be able to see what was happening.

But I know she could feel it.

She knew what was happening.

I guess that Jasper also was aiming for the tree branch, so when he got there first, we held his arms out so that he could catch both of us.

And just like that we were on ground after 14 minutes and 24 seconds passed. The longest minutes and seconds that I was scared out of my life for someone else.

For my daughter.


	4. Dora and Diego

****

Dora. I am sick here at home, typing this up and theres nothing to watch on TV. So, I am watching Dora. Yeah, I must be really bored... So the Dora episode they are watching later in this chapter is based on the one called "Baby Jaguar's Roar", and yes, I am really bored.

So here's a longer chapter than usual. Hopefully...

**Playlist: All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects, Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen, In My Head- Jason DeRulo**

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked as we were walking away from the accident before someone saw. I looked down at the baby in my arms, looking into her deep brown eyes. I could see the frightened look in them.

I stopped running after I saw that, sitting down on a tree that had broken down a long time ago. I sat her on my lap.

"Don't be afraid Bella..." I said, pulling her into a hug. She rested her head onto my neck, playing with a strand of my hair. I pulled out of my bag a bottle for her, watching her as she grabbed onto it and started sucking on it.

Jasper chuckled from the sidelines, watching Bella with adoration in his eyes. As we waited for her to finish, I had a vision. And it was quite weird in a way.

There was Bella when she was about 15, sitting on a swing as me and Jasper watched her on a nearby bench. There was a man sitting next to her holding her hand as they laughed. I noticed that his eyes were golden like ours, and he was a vampire.

I then had another vision of us going to a mansion looking house, that was beautifully white. There were 5 vampires there with golden eyes, standing outside. I saw me walk out with most of our luggage as the blonde model like girl smiled at me and helped me bring my things into my room.

"Alice?" Jasper said as I snapped out of it. I smiled triumphantly (A/N: Thanks for that Kelly, now stop watching Glee.) "Come on." I said, moving Bella into his arms as I showed him where to go.

I ran back faster that I've ever gone, grabbing everyones bags with out clothes in it, seeing that there still was no help. But everyone was fine, a little shaken up, but fine. I could see that help was around the corner.

As I met up back with Jasper, we were finally at the house. How did I know where it was? Actually, I just guessed and used the trees. I knew that's why I liked trees. I stopped Jasper from going there for a while before I called him.

I walked out of the forsest, already seeing the five other vampires standing there. The first one was a young man with blonde hair. Next to him was a small women, with long caramel hair and a small smile on her face. Then there was a huge guy, he looked quite familiar... To his right was the model like one who was also smiling at me. Then a little bit back was the one who I recognized as the one with Bella when she was 15.

I stopped and smiled. "Hello, Alice." The father figure one said. I tensed. How did he know my name? "Edward over there is a mind reader." He said, pointing to the one with the copper bronze hair. He nodded his head.

"So, where am I staying?" I asked then, seeing that they already discussed me living here. But what they didn't know was about Jasper and Bella.

"Second floor, all the way to the left." Esme said as Rosalie smiled and stepped foward. I knew we were going to be great friends. I smiled at her. "What if I told you that there were two others... of my family?" I asked. Edward popped his head up.

"The more the merrier." Esme said with a smile. I smiled then raced back into the forest. Grabbing Jasper as we walked back, I took Bella back into my arms. When we walked back to them, I saw them tense.

Carlisle just looked shocked, Esme smiled wider, Rosalie was beaming, Emmett looked confused but then smiled, and Edward. I stepped back behind Jasper as Edward growled, his eyes turning coal black and locked onto Bella.

Emmett grabbed onto Edward's arm, but that didn't stop him from struggling. Jasper stepped foward, getting into a crouching position, glaring at Edward. Bella woke up when she heard the growling and started crying. It seemed to fase Edward, and he stopped growling, and just stared.

Jasper got out of his stance and walked back towards me. Bella seemed to know where he was, and smiled back at him. She reachec her hand up towards him. I noticed that Edward had ran towards the forest, going for a hunt.

I put Bella into Jaspers arms and escused myself, searching for Edward. I found him near a creak, where he walked along the side of it. "Edward..." I murmured, walked towards him. "It's alright. You didn't hurt her."

"Yes, but I could have. If your going to be a part of this family, which I can see in your mind, then I am going to have to get over this blood lust."

"And we all know that you can." I said as he kicked a rock. He looked up at me, the sun hitting his skin to make it sparkle.

"You are one stubborn pixie aren't you?" He said with a small smile. I grinned back, noticing that he needed to hunt and I had to go get Bella before she started crying. "Go hunt." I said with a smile as I ran back.

When I got back, Bella was sitting on Emmett as he was laying on his back. She started patting his stomach, listening to th sound it made. I smiled as I went to go talk to Carlisle and Esme. When Edward got back, I decided that he could stay here with Bella, Rose, and Emmett when Carlisle and Esme showed us around here.

"Take care of her." I said as I shut the door. And then us four were all off, to explore our new home for a long time.

Edward's POV

"Take good care of her." Alice said as she shut the door. Emmett had gotten Bella things to play with, such as spoons and a...

"Emmett! Get that thing away from her!" Rosalie screamed, pulling the toilet plunger away from Bella before she started touching it.

"Well I don't even get why we have a toilet plunger if no one goes to the bathroom!" He defended himself, lifting Bella up into the air. She giggled and waved her arms around. I smiled, it was much easier now since I had hunted.

I would have to be careful around her, so that I wouldn't harm her. The feeling of protecting this child was very strong, and I didn't know what to think of that.

"Let's watch a movie!" Emmett said, throwing Bella up into the air. I grabbed her before she went to high, and brought her down into my arms. "Emmett!" Both Rosalie and I shouted at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"A movie with no throwing? Or plane rides involved?" He said after that, looking through the collection od DVD's sitting on the wall. Rosalie had went into the kitchen and had grabbed a bottle that Alice had left.

I sat Bella down on my lap, letting her grab the bottle and suck on it. "Let us watch Barnie!" Emmett decided. Bella looked at Emmett and then threw the bottle at him. "Ow!"

"Fine, then lets watch Dora." He muttered, ejecting Barnie and replacing it with Dora. I never understood if kids really did learn spanish with this... The screen went from the Dora character and the monkey swinging on a vine, and then...

"Who in the world is that?" Rosalie asked as a boy came swinging across the screen with Dora. "Are they suppost to be dating or something?" She asked.

"I thought that they were cousins or related like that?" I said as I watch Bella. She leaned more into me, grabbing onto my shirt.

"Hopefully they won't be doing anything, _innapropriate _when we watch this..." Emmett said with a amused smile.

"Oh no, the baby bear ran off..." Rosalie muttered after the jaguar looked like he was going to eat Diego. That was his name we had figured out after the talking map said his name.

"You have to say map!" Dora said, turning her back to us as Diego, Boots, and the jaguar stared at us.

"Dang! Did you see that map fly out of her pocket!?" Emmett said as the map busted out. Then it turned into a bigger map with the map standing on top of it. If, that made sense.

"But how is it that if we are using the map, then he gets another map. There is a map using a map. Why does he not just use himself?" I asked. Rosalie nodded her head.

"Sorry to break it to you, Dora, but we have GPS's now. They talk to you so you don't need maps. Anyway, when do you go home? It's like you just walked around everywhere. Do you even change your clothes?" Rose asked.

"Those clothes are to small for her anyway." Emmett said as he stared at Dora's revealing belly. We fast fowarded back to the talking map.

"I'm the map, I'm the map, (he's the map, he's the map) I'm the maaaaaaaaap!" "Okay we get that you are the map!" Emmett all but screamed.

"Uh oh! We need to find baby bear!" The map said. "Are maps suppost to talk to you?" Emmett whispered. I shook my head and listened. "Do you see baby bear?" He said.

"Um, yes I can see baby bear, because you just out a big magnifier ontop of it, and now we can see that it is ontop of a mountain." Emmett said. I had to laugh at that. There was a blue arrow that came down onto the bear, and clicked it which when it was clicked it made a weird sound.

"Grrr, grrr." The bear said. "Yeah! There he is!" The map said in excitement. "Swiper scared him! And he ran all the way to Big Mountain!"

"How did he get there so fast? And what I don't get is to why they just can't go around the damn rain forest and river." Rosalie said, moving her hand around in a circle.

"I know how to get to Big Mountain! First, the jungle! Then we go down the river! Rapido! And that is how we get to Big Mountain, to get to baby bear!" He said as they made some triumphant music in the background as the mountain glowed.

"So remember, jungle, river, Big Mountain. Say it with me! Jungle, river, Big Mountain! Jungle, river, Big Mountain! Jungle, river, Big Mountaiiiiiiiiiiin!" He said letting the last part stretch out. "So that's what we tell Dora! Go to the jungle!" He said, then 'ate the screen' as Emmett said.

"This is going to be a long night..." I muttered.

********

Chapter 4: Dora and Diego


	5. Princess

I bought New Moon! And it is awesome! Oh! Now heres the motercycle part! So this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers! Thanks for everything you've done!

Chapter 5: Princess

**Playlist: All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects, Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen, Jason DeRulo- In My Head, Remember The Name- Fort Minor**

Unknown POV

I couldn't believe it. The queen was torturing my family until _I_ brought back her child. It wasn't my fault that someone had stolen her! I could have sworn that when she got young Isabella back that she was going to be mean to the child.

"Tyler, we gotta go." I heard Ben call from off in the distance. We were the newest crew memberes to find Isabella, and if we returned without her in three days, the Queen would kill both our families. I nodded, grabbing my black jacket off the floor and headed out the door.

"You better find her." Renee said.

"Yes Queen Renee." Ben said as we walked out the door.

"Where are we even suppost to start looking?" I asked after an hour of walking. They at least could have gave us a car or something!"

"Sh! They can hear you..." Ben trailed off, pointing to his watch. They clipped these on, so if they hear us doing anything other than finding Isabella, they would shock us. Three shocks and that would mean our families were gone.

I could feel my jaw tense up, but let it go before Ben could see it.

"We have everyone everywhere else except for Washington D.C. It's a small town, Forks is the name. Start there than expand your search. You should meet 2 others on the way. If you don't, you are in the wrong place." The queen's voice came from the device.

"Oh and, take a car. It's faster."

"Oh yeah, now she says we can take a car..." Ben mumbled as we stopped at the nearest gas station. We entered the code the Queen had given us then watched as the door was lifted to see a black car.

"She's actually letting us use her McLaren?" I asked outloud as Ben stroked his hand over the door. He grabbed the keys in the small box in the wall and popped the door open. It opened upwards as we got in.

"You ready?" I asked as I got into the drivers seat. Ben put on his dark sunglasses and nodded his head. We were going to find Isabella if it was the last thing we'll do. For both our famalies...

**Alice's POV**

"I will never watch Dora again..." Emmett groaned for the nineteenth time in three minutes. Carlisle and Esme had went out for a week, so it was just the 6 of us. Bella was sleeping on my shoulder as Emmett was driving the jeep.

"That was very disturbing..." Edward said as he stared out the window. Bella had brabbed onto the collar of his shirt and wouldn't let go. I smiled. It was so cute! I hope that when she was older she'd find someone like him.

"Thank you?" He asked as he turned towards me. We both laughed after that. Bella woke up when we heard the cop cars outside.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she put her hand to the windsheild.

"Nothing. There just blocking off the roads so that important people can make it through. But, they are probably not going to be here until later." Edward said as Bella grabbed onto his finger.

"So what you are saying is that we are trapped inside of this car for about 5 hours?" Emmett said after a moment.

"Well maybe not 5 hours." Rosalie said.

"But why would they block it off now if they aren't going to be here for so long?" Jasper asked.

"Must be really important." I said as Bella started bouncing up and down. She pointed to a car then Rosalie gasped at it.

"Thats a nice car. Emmett, you need to buy me one..." She trailed off.

"Yes, a McLaren is always what you've wanted. I mean you just have 23 other cars." Emmett said sarcastically as we all chuckled. Bella was still staring at them. But what we heard was very weird.

"Is that?" The guy in the passanger seat said. The driver looked over.

"No, that couldn't be..."

"It's Isabella." The driver said after a moment, his eyes wide. Bella stared then leaned back into my shoulder, making a noise that sounded like she was going to cry. I gave Bella over to Edward then move so I could see there faces clearly.

Bella quieted down after a moment in Edwards arms. She rested her head on his shirt as she grabbed onto his finger again.

They started getting out of the car. I panicked. "Edward your the fastest right?" I said hurridly. He nodded. I opened up the door and pushed him out. "Run!"

**Edward's POV**

I ran with Bella tightly in my arms as I listened to the thoughts and sounds that the two men were making. From there thoughts, I could figure out there names.

"Tyler, you go that way and I'll meet you on the other side. Queen, we have found your daughter. Send back up. Forks, Washington" Ben said as they started to run faster. When I was finally out of there sight, I jumped up into a tree and watched as they ran right past me.

Bella giggled quietly, pulling on my hair as I held onto a branch. I hopped down and ran back to the car. I noticed that they men were walking back towards the car now.

"Where did you get Bella?" I asked as I opened the door. Alice and Jasper stared at me.

"The adoption center in Massachusetts. Why?" Alice started to say but was cut off my a vision.

_"This can NOT be happening." An older version of Bella said as she paced the school grounds._

"Bella, breathe." Alice said.

"How can I breathe if he is just decides that at the last minute, that he is going to skip out on me at a time like this mom!" She screamed at Alice as tears came down her cheeks.

Alice wrapped her arms around her.

"I loved him, and he just decides to leave." She sobbed quietly. I wonder who she was talking about. Who ever made her cry would get a good beating.

_"And so did he. That is why you need to fight for the ones you love." Alice replied softly. Alice left shortly after that as Bella cried herself to sleep._

"Edward...come, back..." She muttered after a while of sleeping. Was, _I_ the one who had hurt her like that? I'm going to fall in love with Bella?!

Alice glared at me for a moment. Then she turned slowly towards us.

"I won't-"

"You will NEVER do that to her. If you do, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." She growled as Bella jumped from the sudden sound.

"I promise." I said as I looked down at Bella who was now playing with the tip of a pen cap. I took it away from her before she stuck it in her mouth.

"You never did answer my question..." I trailed off.

"At an adoption center. They said that her father had died going on a buisness trip, and died by an oncoming driver. And the mother died right after giving birth to her." Jasper said. I shook my head.

"I don't think that Bella's mother died..." I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie said, turning her head towards me.

"I think shes a Queen." I said quickly.

"That would mean-" Alice started.

"Bella's a," Emmett said.

"Princess." I stated after that. Was this illegal? Or was this some kind of joke and some sort of misunderstanding? Or was I not getting a concept right?

It was silent for the ride back home. I could see Alice lost in thought. Jasper sat there staring at Alice, but he looked to be thinking hard.

_"Mom, where are we going _now?_" Bella said. She looked to be about 6 years old._

"We are going to go dye Edward's hair pink." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"No, seriously." Bella said as she stopped walking.

"Bella, we need to talk." Alice said after a brief moment, then turned and walked down the stairs to the couch. Bella followed along, walking down the steps carefully so not to trip.

"Did I do something wrong?" She looked up at Alice with big innocent eyes. Alice smiled softly and shook her head, lifting Bella up onto her hip.

I could see the rest of the family with nervous looks on there faces. One of them was me. Bella looked afraid now.

"Bella, you need to know what we are." Esme said as they sat down.

"We're not normal, Bella." Jasper trailed off.

"What do you mean?" She said quietly.

"Bella, we're not like you. You know about vampires, right?" Rosalie started saying. Bella nodded her head.

"Well, we won't die if we go out into the sunlight. And we don't drink human blood." Alice said. Bella looked confused.

"But vampires need blood. Why won't you eat me?" We all chuckled.

"We drink animal blood, so we don't hurt humans." Emmett said.

Bella turned towards me then started walking over. "You're a vampire to?" She asked. I nodded.

"So what can you do?" She smiled excitedly.

"So Bella is seriously a princess?" Emmett asked as we finally got to the mall. Alice had decided that she needed to pick up some things. Everyone was still shocked.

"Alice, stop looking. It's not going to help." I said after 20 minutes of watching Alice trying to search the farthest future she could see what was going to happen. All she could see was up to where we told Bella what we were.

"Come on Alice, lets go find Bella some clothes and some cribs." Rosalie said as she dragged Alice by the arm.

"Pracilla."

"What?" I asked as Emmett said something.

"Pracilla."

"And what is that suppost to mean?" Jasper said as he but Bella down to walk a little. Alice and Rose had left for a while then brought Bella back over to us.

"I am still not understanding." I said after a moment of silence.

"What if my name was Pracilla? Do I even look like a Pracilla?" He asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Where do you think the girls are?" Jasper asked as he looked for Alice and Rosalie.

"I don't know. Let's go find them." Emmett said. We all turned towards Bella to see-

"Whered she go?!" I almost shouted. Jasper looked panicked as he turned around. "Okay, split up. Emmett, you go towards the right. I'll go left, Edward look around this area." Jasper said as he started to sprint down the left.

"Bella!" I called as I turned into a clothing store. I couldn't find her scent because there were to many people. I was starting to panic. Over these couple of weeks with Bella, I had became some what protective of her.

I don't know if that was going to be a good thing in the future, or a bad thing...

My phone started ringing. I flipped it over to see it was Alice. Uh oh.

"Hey, Alice." I said as casual as I could.

"Rosalie went to go try something on and I really needed to tell you about this really cure dress that I was getting Bella-..let me talk to her." She said quickly but the last part forcefully.

"Um, okay. Hold on..." I said. I spotted small brown float across my vision as I ran quicker that I should have.**  
**  
"Bella." I breathed out as she turned around. I picked her up and held the phone up to her ear.

"Okay Alice."

"Hey Bella!" Alice said in a high pitched voice.

"Mama." Bella giggled as she clapped her hands.

_"Aw! What an adorable baby! I wish Mark would be more like him." _I heard a thought as we started to walk back.

"You know Bella, you really do attract a lot of attention..." I said out loud to her. I saw Alice walk over towards us.

"Yes she does. Rosalie and Emmett left to go... uh yeah." Alice said then laughed.

"And Jasper went to go find something." Ah I should call him. I saw him in a store and waved him over. He looked relieved, but then masked it up with a smile when Alice turned around.

"I put the bags inside of the car, so we can go-" Alice started to say, but was cut off by yet another vision. But this one was weird. It looked like it was in Bella's point of view.

_Edward's gaze was averted to the wall. "Did he, hurt you? Did he go after you or harm you in any way?" Was was I suppost to say to him._

I shook my head. "He didn't need to. It was enough to hurt me through you." He turned, his eyes getting darker as his face hardend up. He inhaled ddeeply as he said, "This is all my fault."

I gaped at him. This was certainly not his fault. If I didn't believe him in the first place, we wouldn't have been in this place.

"Why do you think your having all these visions?" I asked Alice. She turned towards me.

"What?" She asked with a curious look.

"The vision of Bella." I said to her. She looked confused now. "I didn't have any vision with Bella in it." She said it, turning her head down towards Bella who was now sleeping against my neck.

"Then what did I just see?" I looked down towards Bella who turned in my arms and mumbled something.

"Looks like we got a sleep talker." Jasper said as we all laughed. I wasn't going to give up on the vision.

"We should go explore. I wanted to see some things here." Jasper said once we got home.

"Well what's here to see?" Emmett said as he walked back into the house with Rosalie on his back. "Some rain and some kids jumping in puddles. Oh yeah, also Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory."

"And who is that?" Alice asked as Emmett and Rosalie sat down.

"Well, the two girls are totally in love with Edward, and Mike Newton is some scrawny little person that thinks he can take on Edward." Rosalie laughed.

"Sadly, its true..." Edward sighed as we all laughed.

"What time is it?" Alice asked as Jasper looked down at his watch.

"10:30."

"In the morning. That's sad. We have nothing to do." Emmett said with a sad sigh. "Uh well we can't do much anyway because it's already sunny outside," I said as the sun finally came out.

"And that is why we have umbrellas." Alice said.

"We're gonna let Bella sleep. We'll be back later tonight." Alice said as she kissed Bella on top of the head.

**Okay guys I need to go to dance now, so when I come back I'll see how many reviews I have. If I get over 8 then the next day I'll type up and post the next chapter. But I have a question.**

**WOULD you rather have me type shorter chapters but put more out, or wait for longer chapters?**

****

__


	6. Reveal

**My people! You came back! Thank you for reading my story. Now I was thinking of making this more of Bella and her being a toddler, but then I had this whole thing come into my mind and now I know how the story is going to end. So Bella in this part of the story is going to be 12.**

I know, huge leap, but I will make it up to you because this story will have a sequel to it. And maybe another story of Bella's adventures when she was a baby if you really want that.

And I really need to say something. My window is open, and there's this bee that keeps trying to get in, but all it does is keep ramming it's body into the screen, and now it looks angry at me, so I don't think it's going to stop... So, I hope you enjoy.

P.S. - I need to name the bee. Any suggestions? It can be a boy or girl. And I know that this may sound weird, but whatever name you like will be a part of this story for important notices in the future.

_**And this author not is way too long. So here's the story!**___

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the characters. Doih.

**Playlist: All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects, Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen, Jason DeRulo- In My Head, Remember The Name- Defying Gravity- Glee******

Chapter 6: Reveal  
Bella's POV

"Emmett! Give me it!" I shouted at him as he kept my left shoe away from me. Finally I just gave up and sat down on the couch.

"Aw come on Bells. Giving up already?" He said, throwing the shoe at me. It whacked me in the arm. "Ow!" I said rubbing my arm.

"Belllllaa," He sang out. "Let's play a game." Emmett said as I placed the shoe on my foot. "No Emmett, I gotta go or else I will be late!"

"I'll just drive you there. It will be fun. Please!" Was he really jumping up and down? Yes, he was really doing that. That's just kinda awkward. I sighed.

"Okay. One game."

"Are we making a bet?" He said. I had no money on me, so I had to think of something good. The TV had a commercial for the Man vs. Food show. I smirked.

"If I win, we have to go to every place that he goes to," I said, pointing to the screen where he was talking about a 2 foot long hotdog. "AND, you have to challenge him to eat ANYTHING." I added.

He had a look of disgust on his face but nodded. "And If I win, then you have to ask the dude to go out with you, and ask to go on a long lost journey with him to get fat and to eat as much as he does. AND you have to eat whatever he does and challenge him. Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for a second, but then thought of something that I -hopefully- could win. He held out his hand and I shook it, and then hit him on the shoulder. "What was that for?" He said as he rubbed the spot on his shoulder.

"To make it sound like I got hurt." I said with a grin. I lowered my voice so the rest of the family outside wouldn't hear us. "First person to get someone inside the house wins."

"Oh you know I'm going to win this Bella, right? They will probably think that I broke something again, then Rosalie will come and smack me, Alice will probably kick me, Esme will scold me, Carlisle would just shake his head, and Jasper and Edward would laugh."

"Yes, but did you forget that I'm a little girl?" I said. I could tell that he thought about it.

"Wait, Bella I want to change the bet-"

"Nope too late." I jumped off the couch.

He now had a determined look on his face. "Fine. One. Two. Three."

"EDWARD!"

"ROSALIE!"

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward said before I even finished his name. He lifted up my arm, inspecting it before I told him that nothing was wrong. He looked relieved.

"Emmett what do you want?" Rosalie said, looking very annoyed.

"I won." I said quietly.

"Yeah right, Rosalie was here way before Edward was."

"No she wasn't!"

"Yes she was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Actually they both got here at the same time." Mom said walking into the room. We both stared at her. Edward and Rose still looked confused. "Bella and Emmett were having a bet to see who would get here faster."

"So both of you have to do it." She wasn't serious right!

"Mom, you can't really think-" But she held up her finger.

"No. You made this bet; you are going to do it." So I have to go up to the dude and ask him to eat with me and go on a long lost journey to get fat?

"But I can't! Daddy wouldn't let me." I tried using the dad card.

"Actually, daddy does agree with this." He said walking into the room. He looked back at mom. "What do I agree on?"

"Me getting married."

"Absolutely not!"

"See!" I said, pointing to dad and staring at mom. Mom rolled her eyes. "Jazz she's not getting married. She has to go find that that Man vs. Food guy and ask to go onto a long journey with him and get fat." She said the ending with a laugh.

"Yeah but I feel more bad for Emmett." Rosalie laughed. "Have a nice time vomiting every 20 minutes."

"So let the games begin."

"Alright. I'm walking to the library now." I said I grabbed my jacket and phone. Edward was already at the door holding it open for me. "Why would you walk if we have about 14 cars?" He chuckled as he closed the door.

"So we can walk. Duh." I said, grabbing onto his hand and pulling on it towards the road. He smiled. "That's a pretty long walk Bella."

"You're a vampire. You don't get tired. Me, yes I probably will." I said as I hopped onto his back.

He chuckled but then tensed at something. "What?" But then I saw it. My grip tightened on Edward as his did on my legs.

"Edward?"

"Tanya. Weird to see you here." He said as he continued to walk, the grip of his hands even tighter now, making my legs start to hurt.

"Actually, I was just on my way to your house," she said with a smile towards him. She looked up to see my and her smile died down. "Carlisle told me that I could stay for a couple months because the rest of the clan is going away."

"I wish you had gone with them," I muttered to low. But I guess Edward had heard me because he cracked a small smile.

"Well I'm sorry, but I have to get Bella to the library before it closes." Edward said politely. I scoffed.

"Okay, I'll see you around Eddie." She said. She actually had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek! I glared at her figure before she suddenly disappeared. He took his sleeve and whipped where her nasty lips attacked his face.

"She's staying with us. For MONTHS!" I groaned into Edward's neck. He sighed and nodded. Then he stopped. We were finally at the library. I hopped of his back, stumbling but catching myself.

He looked worriedly at me, and then pulled me into his arms. "Be safe," was the last words before his cold arms weren't around me anymore. I frowned a little but pushed the door open. Now I had to stay here for 2 hours.

"Bella," Ellie's mom, the owner, called from behind me. My head snapped around to see her balancing two heavy boxes of books. Quickly, I took one of the boxes, setting it down on the bench to the side of me.

"Thanks," she breathed out. "Ellie's waiting for you in the back room with the kids." She said, handing me a towel.

"What's this for?" I asked, holding up the towel. She chuckled and walked away muttering a "You'll see why..." I shook it off, walking into the back room to see Ellie playing with a little boy about the age of 4.

I walked in, laughing as they both argued about the latest "Hannah Montana" show, saying that Oliver should be with Miley instead of Lilly.

"I'm so agreeing with Nate, El." I giggled, sitting down next to them. She glared at me. "What? Oliver and Miley were meant to be."

"Yeah, sure they were." She muttered, standing up and whipping her hands on her pants. "So what's up?"

"I need help with the younger people. Help me?" She asked, not waiting for an answer and pulling me up towards her. Dragging me into the nursery room, I could see why her mother gave me the towel.

"Whoa. What are their parents feeding them!" I asked as the third kid spit up something green onto the towel. Ellie shrugged, frowning at the small child who spit out his mashed up carrots all over her.

"That's just wrong." She muttered. The door opened, revealing Ellie's mom. She smiled at us and laughed a little bit. "Tough huh?" We nodded at her. I placed the baby back into the small crib. "Bella, your sister's here to see you."

I sighed in relief; it was time to go already. I wonder who was picking me up. We had made the story that mom was my sister and dad was my brother, and we were all adopted. Edward and Emmett were Esme's nephews, and Rosalie was dad's sister.

I walked out to see mom standing there. She smiled when she saw me, but wrinkled her nose. "Hey mo- Alice." I almost slipped. I frowned. I hated calling her Alice. Her smile wavered but we had to keep up the act, since Ellie and her mom walked out to greet us.

They all exchanged smiles and greetings, then mom pulled me out the door. When we were outside and out of view of the library, I turned into mom's side. "Hi mommy." I whispered, hugging her to me. She chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"Hi baby. You smell repulsive." She laughed, pulling me to the car. I rolled my eyes, strapping myself in. She drove like a maniac. Well at least it wasn't as bad as Rose driving. Don't even get me started on Edward's driving.

"Well that's not my fault. Those parents need to feed their kids nothing green. Or blue. I didn't even know what that was!" I said as I cringed back into the seat when we came to a stop.

"Why do you all like driving so fast?" I got out, my body going back into the seat as she took off. She laughed. "It's a rush. I guess since we run so fast it's something we can't control. We love going fast!"

"Yeah I know!" I squealed out as she came to a halt in the driveway. "What are they doing?" I gasped, seeing dad throw Emmett into the woods. Emmett charged back, his aim only on Edward now. Edward dodged, jumping over him and tackling dad to the ground.

Mom sighed. "There wrestling apparently."

"It looks painful..." I said, closing the car door and walking over towards them. Esme grabbed me and pulled me behind her before Emmett came crashing down where I was standing. "Oh yeah, thanks Em!"

"Sorry!" Then they all stopped and stared at me.

"What!" I panicked, looking all around me.

"Um..." Emmett's voice was weak. Edward walked over towards Emmett, muttering something to him. I was getting annoyed.

"Someone tell me! Dad," I halfway shouted. His eyes snapped to mine. "Well?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Its nothing."

"Alright fine." I said, looking down. The only way to get the truth out was to start the water works. There was a gush of wind around me.

"Bella! Don't cry!"

"I hate it when she cries!"

"Dang Bella! Alright I'll tell you!" Emmett shouted. I looked up, my tears coming to a halt. They looked surprised.

"You smell repulsive." He said, scratching the back of his neck. I raised my eye brow. He screamed and dove behind Edward.

"Why are you hiding?" I laughed.

"Because it's wrong for a guy to say that a girl smells like... puke and apple sauce?" He said, still standing behind Edward.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower." I said, walking into the house.

"Come on Bella! I'm trying to stall you here!" Emmett shouted. I turned around. Edward and dad smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stalling me from wha-"

"I'm back!" Oh heck no. "Oh Bella! You're here! Thanks for letting me use your bedroom while I stay here. It was thoughtful of you." Tanya said, walking by me with 2 suitcases. I turned my head at her.

"Excuse me, _my _room!" I almost shouted at her. Why would she use my room if there were plenty of guest rooms here? That didn't make sense- it was the closest room to Edwards. No wonder why. But now, where was I going to sleep.

Mom started to butt in, but I shushed her. Tanya turned around, an amused expression on her face. She winked to someone behind me, no doubt Edward. A thought hit me then. I turned back to Tanya, smiling sweetly at her. I walked over to Edward, who was glaring at Tanya until I was close enough to him.

"Edward? Would it be alright if I slept in your bedroom for the time being with Tanya?" I asked sweetly. Tanya froze. Ha, didn't think of that one huh sister? No one is taking my best friend away from me.

"Oh course it's alright, Bella." He smiled, then grinning once Tanya walked back into the house. "But really, can I stay in there? I don't want to move into one of the guest bedrooms."

"Go right ahead. It will be nice to have company." Edward smiled. His stare caught onto moms, which looked like she was having a vision. I turned away, walking into the house to go and get this baby gunk off my body.

Finally after getting the gunk off, I went into my room and grabbed my belongings to put into Edward's room. Tanya tried to tell me that she shouldn't have taken my room from me like that, and said that she could stay with Edward, but I wasn't budging.

After finally telling that it was fine, I noticed what time it was. Eating a slice of pizza and brushing my teeth afterwards, I finally felt like it was time to go to bed. I grabbed my clothes from Edward's room and changed in his bathroom. I came out to see Edward sitting on the couch, Emmett sitting on the floor and Rosalie sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Ciao Vampiri," I blurted out. My eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know how to speak Italian?" Rosalie asked. She stared at Edward. He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was going to say that. It was like on instinct!" I blurted out. How did I know how to say that? It was like I turned into someone else for a moment. Emmett's head turned to Edward's and he muttered something to fast. All I got out of it was 'Princess', and I know that I didn't hear that right.

With his jaw set tight, Edward growled. I frowned at him and walked over to where he was, grabbing onto his arm and sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from Emmett.

My throat got dry then, but I didn't want to go downstairs alone. I know, I'm 12 and I don't want to go down the flight of steps into the dark, pitch black kitchen. I swallowed but winced at how it felt. They noticed.

"Bella?" Edward voice asked. I looked up at him. Emmett seemed to notice what the problem was.

"Are you afraid?" Emmett asked me, his face turning up into a smile.

"Heck yeah I'm afraid! I'm afraid that some vampires going to jump through the open window and bite me, all because I wanted a drink of water." I joked, but I knew that I _was _afraid to go down there myself. Edward frowned at what I said, but he shook it off.

"Isn't that a little weird?" Emmett said, turning his head and laughing. I fake laughed with then stopped, "No, it's not Emmett. Now, every time when I want a glass of water, you're going to come with me down the steps. No matter what you're doing."

"Even if Rosie and I are-" Before he could finish Edward whacked his shoulder, and Rosalie whacked the back of his head.

"Forget what he said Bella. He'll be with you, won't you Emmett?" Rosalie said his name angrily. He nodded, giving her a puppy dog pout.

"Good. So right now. Let's go." I said, pulling him up out of Edward's room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I glanced at the windows every now and then as I poured the water into the glass full of ice.

There was a loud sound, and I couldn't find Emmett. I panicked. Forgetting about the water, I tried getting up the steps, to suddenly see a figure coming through the window. I did what I could. I screamed.

Mom and dad were down there before my scream went on for a second. Edward came right after that, him and dad walking towards the window. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie came down next, an angry expression on her face.

Edward threw the figure into the wall, telling him that that wasn't appropriate. Dad walked over, pulling me into his arms, shushing me. Who knew I was still screaming? Emmett's huge figure bent over laughing, but all I could see was his shadows.

I guess Esme noticed that, since she flicked the switch and the lights came back on. Emmett had fake blood coming down the side of his mouth, with fake bloody fangs. He was smiling, but all I could do was let the silent tears come.

When he saw his face changed, becoming sad. Yeah he should be. He walked over, crouching down a little bit to be at my height level. "Aw, I'm sorry princess, it won't happen again." He said, and then froze up. Everyone did.

"What?" I sniffled, turning around and looking up at dad. He looked at mom. She nodded at him, and he pasted me onto my mother. She brought me over to the couch and sat down. Everyone else followed.

"Bella, when you were younger, we learned a very important thing about you," she said, her voice soft. I looked up at her questionably. Something clicked in my head. Upstairs Emmett had muttered 'princess' and the three of them froze up. And now he says it again and everyone froze up.

This wasn't real. I was interpreting something wrong here. I shook my head. No way in this world would I be-

"Bella, you're a princess."

_

Should I end it here? Nah, I think I'll keep going a little bit more...

"No way. There's no way-"

"She's right Bella," Edward sighed, looking over at me. "It makes perfect sense. The two men that were hunting you down when you were younger. The sudden changes in mood, when you go from funny to graceful suddenly, taking control of situations. Speaking Italian upstairs. It's all making sense now."

"But I _can't_ be a princess. I don't know how! And what about-" I started saying, but my eyes went to mom's. She sighed and had a small smile on her face.

"Yes, you're real mother is the Queen."

"No, you're my real mother. She left me. You saved my life." I said, pulling her into a tight hug. She held me against her for a couple of seconds, then let go. Rosalie came into the room with a computer, showing me a page from an advertisement.

There was a picture of me when I was a baby, in a white dress with a black background behind me. In the picture I looked happy, my eyes lighting up. There was a message at the bottom. "Princess Isabella from Italy now wanted. If you know where she is, please contact this number. 555-342-3430 (Fake Number!)

"There looking for me?" I whispered, my eyes meeting everyone's gaze. "I can't go with her," I said, closing the laptop and putting it next to me on the floor. Mom wrapped her arms around me.

"We won't let that happen. I see you here for a long time... Up until your 16." She muttered the last part. My eyes opened in panic. I would only be here for about 3 more years? I shook my head violently, sobbing into her shoulder. She stroked my hair, rubbing my back, telling me that she wouldn't let her take me away from her.

Finally all cried out, I fell asleep in her cold embrace. I knew that I was moved from mom's arms to Edward's arms as he carried up into his room, lying me down gently on the bed. I whimpered at the loss of his touch, but knew that he would be sitting right next to me in a couple of minutes.

And with that happy note I fell asleep, thinking of what my life would be like if my real mother hadn't have put me up for adoption.

_

**So things come out in this chapter. All because of a glass of water. And sadly, that's me right now. It's dark right now downstairs, and I don't want to go down there to get a drink of water, but I'm really thirsty, so I'm taking you guys down there with me. Let's go.**

Okay, so I'm in the kitchen now, trying to find a plastic cup. I dropped my plastic cup, making me jump from the sudden noise. Wait, what was that!

Ah stupid DJ! What's he doing up? He says he needs to "refill his apple juice cup". Yeah, nice way of scaring me. Thanks for staying with me tonight! And yes, I am drinking my water right now.

So good night to you all, and to all a goodnight! :o)


	7. A Day To Early

_I'm hyper but tired. Snow day! But enough about me, let's get this party started with Bella!_

Disclaimer: Listen. I. Don't. Own. Twilight... I just like playing with the characters.

And with that said, here is chapter 7 of Clumsily In Love!****

**Playlist: All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects, Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen, In My Head- Jason DeRulo, Remember The Name- Defying Gravity- Glee, What the Hell- Avril Lavigne**

Chapter 7: A Day to Early  
Bella's POV

"All my life I've been good, but now, woah, I'm thinking what, the he-"

"Emmett, turn the radio off," I muttered into the pillow. I felt the bed dip on the side, causing me to roll into the middle. I came face to face with Emmett who was holding a radio in his hand.

"But you love this song," he said knowingly, smirking. I admit, this was a pretty catchy song, and even though I have it as my ringtone AND on repeat on my playlist every day, doesn't mean that I enjoy it. Oh who am I kidding I love this song!

"I love the song, but not when I'm waking up." I yawned, rolling back over. "Good morning to you too floor," I muttered as I rolled off the bed and dropped face first onto the floor. Huh, nice morning this is isn't it?

"Edward," Emmett laughed as he walked into the room. "I think Jazz was right about the bed with the bars attached so you can't fall out. She totally needs one." Oh yeah thanks Dad.

Edward rolled his eyes while chuckling, pulling me up off of the floor. "Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fi-"

"Edward!" Tanya's voice called from the other room. Emmett stiffled a laugh. "Hey Edward, maybe if you stand still she won't see you."

"Emmett, she's a vampire. She can sense where you are." I said, rubbing my nose. Ow that hurt. Stupid floor! Tanya -almost breaking down the door- came into Edward's room, standing with her hands on her hips. "Edward I thought we were going for a walk."

"Why don't you take a walk off a cliff..." I muttered. Emmett snickered, holding his fist out to be to bump. Edward chuckled as I bumbed Emmett back.

"Well I'm sorry Tanya. But usually on the weekends we all spend it hanging around the house with Bella." Edward lied. But that was okay to me! Tanya's face frowned a little, but it went right back up into a smile.

"Of course," she said, shaking her head a little bit and glaring down at me. I cocked my eyebrow at her, putting my hands on my hips and imitating her position. She scoffed out a "cute" before stomping her way out of the room.

"Bella! Shower, eat, car. Now!" I heard Mom scream from down the hallway. This couldn't only mean one thing. Shopping. I groaned, walking to the closet and taking out the clothes that she had already planned for me to wear today.

After taking my shower and getting something to eat, we drove down to the plaza where there was more than fifty clothing stores. Kill. Me. Now.

**Renee's POV**

"Are all of you really that idiotic!" I screamed at the guards that had just come back from there three month trip to find my daughter. It wasn't my fault that I had to leave Charlie and Bella. I needed to lead. It was in my blood.

When I had figured out that my mother was the Queen of Italy, I knew that I had to be the next Queen. So when she died, I decided that I would take over. And here I am today. I would take Bella back in a heartbeat. That's the whole reason I was finding her.

She was my daughter after all. And plus, she would be usefull for when she got married to a prince, since she would then inherrit all of his money and I would be even richer that I am already. Now I was determined to find her.

But, I would have to teach her how to be a princess. After all, who knows how she's behaving right now? I need to find someone that will be able to teach her. I quickly snapped my head up, looking for one of the well dressed female servants. "You!" I announced loudly, my voice echoing off the walls as I pointed at the young adult. She quickly looked up at me and scurried over, curtsying with her head down.

"When Isabella gets here, you will teach her everything you know about being a princess. Understand?"

"Yes, Queen Renee," she squeaked quietly. Just the way I liked. If these servants weren't afraid of me, then they would be able to think that they could do whatever they want. Shame.

"Good. Now, guards! I order of an update on finding Isabella." I eyed down one of the guards. He stepped foward, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. I knew this one.

"Tyler, I'm waiting."

"We had an encounter with your child in Forks, Washington. As the roads were being blocked off, she was in a car with what looked like teenagers. We could not get a very good description of them from our distance. We saw a man run with her into the woods, and we followed. We were unable to pinpoint where they ran off too. We sent out more guards to look into that."

"Very good work Tyler," I said without a smile. He visably relaxed, and I let him. Just this once. "You and your partner will be able to see your family. Go."

After thanking me profusedly, he and his other guard friend went off. Just then a guard came back, panting and sweat dripping down his arms. "Queen," he panted out, "we've found her."

**Alice's POV**

"Wasn't that fun!" I asked Bella as we were finally walking towards the car. She was sluggishly walking behind me, and her breathing was uneven. Wow, that really must have took a lot out of her.

"Yeah, fun." She said as she quickly opened up the back doors and threw the bags on the seat. She then turned around to face me.

"Aw, my poor baby." I cooed playfully as I pulled her into my arms. Bella was growing up. Tomorrow would be her 14th birthday. And she's already a women. That day did not go so well...

"Ew mom, don't relive that moment. I can see it in your eyes. That wasn't even funny either! I thought I was dying! After what Emmett said!"

"Oh alright. But we do have half of it on video, just so you know."

"WHAT!"

"I'm just joking Bella," I laughed as I released her from my grip and she got into the car. She turned towards me when I got into it. She looked like she wanted to tell me something. She opened her mouth but then stopped.

"Say it Bella!" I laughed, turning my whole body to her. She sighed and her eyes welled up with tears. My smile quickly faded and I felt myself frowning, leaning more foward and putting my arm on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well," she sniffled and looked out the windsheild. "I have this friend." A friend. Okay? "And she really _really _likes this guy." What was she- oh! Wait, did she like someone! "But, she thinks that it's wrong, because he has known her for her whole life, and she thinks that he thinks of her like a sibling. What should I- I mean _she_ do?"

"Wow. Sounds like yo-ur friend really has a problem. Does this mystery guy have a name?"

"Ed-" She said but then started choking on air. "I mean- oh forget this!" She yelled and the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Bella! Don't cry, this isn't your fault!" Of course it wasn't her fault. I already knew that she was going to fall in love with Edward, from the time from when she was a baby up until now. She was suppost to figure out that she loved Edward tomorrow, but I guess it came early. "I need to tell you something that might fix this problem, but you need to not freak out about it. Understand?"

She nodded her head and wiped furiously at her cheeks, trying to prevent any more tears to fall. I took a deep breath. Then let it out. How was I suppost to tell your kid that she's in love? 'Oh Bella, you're in love with Edward. There's nothing wrong with that. He's a good guy and he knows how to treat you right. Oh yeah, and I had a vision of you and him getting married.'

No! You can't just say that! Gr. "Okay, Bella? You're in love with Edward." I said quickly. Then I heard it.

NO!

I quickly grabbed Bella's seat belt and buckled it in. I started up the car and started driving home as fast as we could without being pulled over. Bella finally got out of her shocked state and turned her head towards me. "Mom! Why are we-"

"Grab the bags and walk to the house in front of me." She looked at me with a confused face as we pulled up. I could hear the car coming up the driveway. "Go." I almost yelled. Right after I said it, you could hear Edward and Jasper's growl from inside the house. Even Bella heard it.

She quickly grabbed the bags and ran into the house. I waiting a couple seconds trying to see how much time we had. About 3 minutes. I quickly entered the house, automatically being pulled into Jasper's embrace as he had Bella behind him, Edward with his hand on Bella's shoulder. They both knew.

"Will someone _please _care to explain what's going on!" She shouted at all of us. The rest of the family joined. I turned towards Bella and finally said what I was dreading.

"They are here." I whispered, noticing the look of confusion on her face. "Your mother."

**There. All typed up at 5 o'clock exactly! Well, 4:59 but anyway, it's all good! So, the next chapter will be out probably after another chapter of Without You is up, so be aware. Next chapter has Bella going to the palace. Anything you guys want to be put in the next chapter? I pretty much know what is going to be happening, but I'm open for any opinions that you want! :) K, have a good day!**


	8. No!

_**Alright, this is like the third story that I have updated today. I want to get a chapter out on every story before midnight. Think I can do it? Ha, I'm not even sure but oh well! Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but my fingers are starting to cramp up too haha. Also this chapter isn't edited yet, so tomorrow I'll look at it and re-edit it and add some new parts.**_

**Chapter 8: No!**  
**Bella's POV**

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean she's here? Like, OUTSIDE!" I panicked as I grabbed onto Edward's shirt. He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me against him as Jasper went to stand in front of both of us.

The doorbell sounded and I squeaked a little, moving more behind Dad and Edward. Carlisle and Esme but rigidly walked to the door to answer it before they knocked it down. Suddenly a whole bunch of people came in, and I knew that all of the vampires were getting ready to attack them, but Carlisle gave us all a stern look.

He turned back to the guards (or if they even were guards) and talked to them calmly. "May we help you?"

"It appears that you have adopted Queen Renee's daughter. She has sent us out to retrieve her back to the castle to live with the Queen. We come in peace." One man said, his voice deep and convincing. It made me shudder and I gripped onto Edward's arm. The man must have saw me since when he looked at me he smirked and took a step towards me. Edward took a step foward also, along with Mom, Dad, Emmett and Rose.

"Don't come closer." Dad almost hissed out at them. It sounded more like he wanted to hurt them and was using everything in him not to beat them up.

"And who is that? Why is the brother so protective?"

"Brother? I'm the-" Dad started to say, but Carlisle cut him off.

"Guards, Esme and I are the ones that are the legal guardians to Isabella." Carlisle said as he nodded his head towards Esme. She smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

The guard looked confused. He looked back at another one who took a step foward and began to speak. "We have legal papers that say the legal parents are Jasper and Alice Whitlock. Is that not correct?"

Carlisle looked puzzled at that question, but fluently made up an excuse. "No, they we're the ones that had picked her up that day. We were in the hospital at that time and had no way of getting her. They had to sign the papers themselves, and we we're going to get the papers changed on Tuesday."

The guard seemed to have a look of understanding. "Well, enough said. We need the Princess." He walked even closer now and Mom stepped in front of him. He looked amused, but then Emmett went to go stand by her and his face got visibly nervous. Mom then stopped moving for about 20 seconds before coming out of it.

Edward growled loud, but apparently the guards couldn't hear it. "Alice, no."

"Edward, she is my child and I decide what happends. I already saw it. You saw it too. They will kill her Edward,"

"Woah they are going to kill me if I don't go?" I whispered so low that I almost couldn't hear myself speak.

Mom nodded her head, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. She turned to Carlisle and Esme and nodded. The guard's suddenly came over towards me and Edward, but he moved me behind hime even more and turned, backing me up into a wall while the others moved closer.

Dad was the next to follor what Edward was doing. Mom looked livid. She quickly grabbed me out of Edward's grasp and pulled me into her arms. "We will find a way to be together again Bella. I'll always be here. We will see eachother soon. I love you. We all do."

"No! Mom! Let them kill me! Don't make me leave!" I started crying out as one of the guards said something into his phone and hung up.

"We need to leave now. Come on Princess."

"NO! MOM!" I shouted, but it was too late. I was already being shoved into a car. I saw Edward and Dad run out first, but they were grabbed by all the rest of the family. Edward escaped for a moment, until Alice was the one who tackled him to the ground. How could she do that to me!

She just let me go with them. So what. I don't care if I died.

Did she even love me?

Of course she did, don't be stupid.

But she knew what was going to happen. Why didn't she stop it?

Ugh.

The last thing that I remember was the guards dragging me, kicking and screaming, into another car and speeding off.

That was the first day that I saw the castle.

* * *

_**Short, I know. But that chapter was just somewhat of a filler chapter. Next chapter will have Renee and Bella meeting, and maybe even a little tantrum. Sadly, Jacob will be in this story. Yes I know, not a fan either, but he has a big part in this. But he is pretty much going to be the bad guy so I guess it's okay... for now.**_

_**Alright, review if you want. I know this chapter kinda stunk but hey, it's almost midnight, I'm tired and my fingers hurt so haha. I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. Well, I think I'm going to bed now. So... bye!**_

_**-Erica Rose**_


	9. To Be A Princess

_**New chapter for this story. Yeah, don't kill me. I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time, because my lifes been pretty busy so far. So I've figured that I want to finish with this story first, then work on the others. The sequal to LOAA will come out after all my other stories are finished.**_

_**So let's get started shall we?**_

_**Discalaimer: Still don't own Twilight and/or the characters.**_

_**Playlist:**_

_**All You Wanted- Michelle Branch, Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects, Live Like We're Dying- Kris Allen, In My Head- Jason DeRulo, Remember The Name- Defying Gravity- Glee, What the Hell- Avril Lavigne, Spotlight- Glee Version**_

**Chapter 9: To Be A Princess**  
**Bella's POV**

I was pretty much being carried by the idiot two guards, which one of them was talking about seeing their family for the first time in over 5 years. "Wait, so the Queen hasn't let you see your family?" I questioned quietly. That would be like me not being with the Cullens for five years... Maybe that's what will happen.

"Nope. And now since we found you, we can see them as much as we want." The other man said with the darker hair. Two doors finally opened a few minutes later, and there was a women who looked somewhat like me. She had long brown curly hair, but she had the bluest eyes. Hm, well I must have gotten the color from my father then. I wonder who he is... wait why isn't he the King?

"Isabella!" She spoke. She quickly ran over to me, but I took a step back. "Now you come and give your mother a hug. I haven't seen you-"

"Since you gave me up." I said sarcastically. Wasn't my fault she didn't want me. Why would she want me now? "Why am I even here?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then took my hand in hers and pulled me into her. My arms hung limply at my sides while hers wrapped around my shoulders tightly. She released me and set me upright.

Then I ran. She called after me, and I heard her heels clicking on the tiles. I tripped on a rug, but caught myself on the steps and then ran up them. "Your room is the second one on the right!" She yelled up, a little to happily.

A room? Okay, now I really needed to get out of here. There were people everywhere! And they all were wearing either dresses or tuxes. Oh, please don't tell me I have to wear a dress.

"Isabella! Welcome!" Someone said to me as I walked into my room. She looked young, almost like the age of Mom. Why were these people so nice? "Yeah, don't even try to get out of here. I've been trying since I was 10."

"Who are you?" I asked. Why has she been in here since she was 10?

"Oh, sorry I'm your mother's adopted daughter. Apparently my father didn't give her enough money to be her King anymore, so she took me away from him. And I've been here ever since." Alright, now I'm afraid AND sad.

"I'm sorry," I told her. I knew the feeling of being taken away. They better get me out of here. I can't get out alone. "what's your name?"

"I'm Rachel. Nice to finally meet you," she smiled. Her long brown hair got into her eyes as she spoke, raising her right hand for me to shake. But she didn't shake it, she pulled me into a hug. It reminded me of the ones that me and Rosalie used to share. Ugh, you Cullen's hurry up!

"Now, why don't you go take a shower and get situated, and then we can start your princess training." She said, walking out of the room.

"Wait, PRINCESS TRAINING!" I yelled out the door. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

After taking a shower and putting on a blue and white dress, and sadly, three inch heels. Kill. Me. Now. I've been here for only a couple hours and I already wanted to smash my head into a wall. Rachel came back in, and I knew that this was going to be a sight to see.

"Now, here we go. Now when your mother-"

"Renee," I cut her off. She wasn't my mother.

"Renee, talks to you. She doesn't want nagging, or bragging. She will literally take you into another room and threaten you. Then there is no sweating. At all."

"Why not?"

"I have no idea, this is just from the list she brought up. I'm pretty sure that half of this stuff on here isn't true. But just do it." She told me confindently. I just nodded. I didn't want her getting in trouble if she was suppost to be teaching me this stuff.

"Moving on. No tripping, or slipping." Rachel said, staring at me. I laughed.

"I'll try not to.. that's kind of what I'm known for with Edward-" I said but then I stopped. Edward, where are you? He's not coming Bella. This is the only time where he isn't able to just come and take you into his arms and say everything was okay.

"Next. Stay proud. Be confident. If someone asks you a question, answer it confidently." She said, putting down the paper that Renee had given her to read off of. She stood up, pulling me along with her.

"Quick question! What spoon do you use!" She yelled out quickly, walking around the room.

"Um, the one that's there?" I laughed out nervously. How was I suppost to know? Suddenly she openend two doors and there stood a shoe closet that could put Mom's to shame. Wait, are those flats! I quickly ran to them, only to have my hands slapped away by Rachel.

"That's another thing. If your dress reaches the ground and your feet aren't visable, you may wear your flats. If they are visable, heels that are 2 or more inches must be worn. For speacial occasions they must be worn then also. While walking around the house, you may wear the one inch heels. Got it?" She said quickly, not waiting for my reply.

"Now, do a plie." She said. I did what was said. I started falling backwards but she quickly balanced me back, straightening me up. Wow, alright gotta work on my dance moves.

"Alright, when you bow. Bend from above, not at the waist. Most of the time people will be bowing to you, but just in case. Now, wave with your fingers closed. Yeah, you'll look like a weirdo, but it's just what the Queen would want to see."

Oh yeah, that's not stupid. Hm, I wonder what would happen if I gave Renee the peace sign. Hm, we could try that out later.

"Hm. Alright, now how to stand. Because this," she said, waving her hands at me, "will not do. Now, shoulder's back, tummy in and, pinky up and lift the chin. Good, now slowly turn your head from side to side."

"This is really weird. But alright..." I muttered to her. She just laughed.

"Trust me, you'll get the hang of it. Sooner or later," she muttered out the last of it. "Now. To be a princess is to always look your best. To be a princess is to never get to rest. Hey, just joking. You're a princess. You'll get some sleep. Most of the time."

"Oh, thanks Rachel." I sarcastically said, and then got the reply of don't mention it.

"There may be some family portraits. You must sit for those, and never squirm. What really helps is if you just lay down on your matress and don't move. It's really simple since it's quite firm. Speak, and be clever, which I can see you are. Never be at a loss for words. Alright, now that pretty much sums it up. Now, review time!" Oh jeez, this is turning into school all over again.

"Now, do a plie and don't?"

"Ever fall."

"When someone talks to you?"

"Answer confidently, never at a loss for words. Seriously, this is turning out to be like some Barbie movie Emmett made me watch with him."

"Do keep a grip and don't?"

"Ever crack. Wait, that wasn't even a question. How did I know that?"

"You already know everything you need to. It's in your subconcious. Now you just need to let it all out." She said with a smile.

Okay, so this is all that I needed to know? Sounded kind of simple actually.

"Oh yeah, and you must also learn to speak Italian fluently."

Now here comes the tricky part.

* * *

**So how was that? Yes, I was somewhat taking some of the things Bella needed to learn from The Princess and the Pauper. It's a pretty good movie actually... not better than Tangled, but it will do. So anyways, review and the next chapter will be out shortly, maybe even tonight.**

**So next chapter, it's going to fast foward a couple of years, and the Cullen's will probably either be mentioned or maybe actually come into the castle if I feel like changing the chapter which may most likely happen.**

**Alright, so remember to review! They make me type faster haha. Alright, peace!**


End file.
